Fairy High
by SalamandaLove
Summary: ABANDONED! I really can't be bothered with finishing it, it's boring me and I've lost all motivate to finish it sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Raven :P**

"You excited to go back to school son?" Igneel asked his pink haired son.

"Not really… Homework stinks and the teachers are just weird. But I'm looking forward to seeing my mates again!" Natsu replied with a slightly bored tone as he lounged on his couch.

"Make sure you have everything you need, its 16 weeks until you'll be able to see me again" Igneel reminded Natsu for the 5th time that day.

"Yeah yeah got it all in my bags" Natsu grumbled.

"What about your dragon plushie?" Igneel sniggered, holding up the small red dragon.

"Daaaad!" Natsu blushed a light pink and ran off to his room, grabbing the dragon as he passed.

**X.x**

The next day Igneel helped Natsu get all his bags into the car and then they drove off for Fairy High, Natsu moaning in the back and his father scolding him for not taking his motion sickness pills. When they arrived there was a crowd of other students waiting outside, happily greeting each other, after not seeing them for 4 months.

"Bye dad!" Natsu shouted though the window after getting all his stuff out the car.

"Bye son, behave" Igneel called as he drove away.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu looked up to see who'd called him, it was Lucy his best friend she had split from the group to come and greet him.

"Hey Luce. How'd ya holidays go?" He asked the pretty Blonde.

"Eh ok I suppose. Levy isn't too bad to live with" Lucy asked pouting slightly at a memory, she had been living with Levy ever since her dad passed away.

"Well that's good…I think" Natsu scratched his head and grinned.

"Lets go inside we can go get our room keys!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him towards the doors.

They headed towards the reception, where a woman with short white hair and brown eyes met them.

"Hey Carla. Room keys please" Lucy spoke to the receptionist.

"Lets see…. Lucy Heartfilia, you'll be sharing with Levy McGarden in room 316" She said handing Lucy a key. "And Natsu Dragneel, you'll be sharing with Gray Fullbuster in room 655" Carla said handing Natsu a key.

"Oh joy a year with icy boy" Natsu muttered and that made Lucy giggle and pat his arm reassuringly.

Natsu wandered to his room in the boys dorm, hoping that Gray wouldn't be there yet, he needed to unpack in peace. He put the key in the lock and turned, freezing air hit his face as the door swung open and Gray was lounging on his bed…Naked.

"Oi! Put some clothes on" Natsu complained as he went to turn of the air conditioner and put the radiator on.

"Don't turn it off!" Gray groaned and Natsu turned to glare at him.

"But it's freezing in here!" Natsu whined.

"Ok, we'll make a deal… heater on at a low temp and windows cracked open, where on the second floor so no one will be able to break in" Gray held out his hand, and Natsu eyed it before reluctantly taking his hand.

"Deal" And with that; air conditioner was switched off, heating put on the lowest setting and windows opened.

A couple of minutes later Gray sighed.

"I'm _borrrreeed_!" Gray grumbled.

"Lets go down to the cafeteria?" Natsu suggested "Maybe the others are down there"

"Ok then" Gray got up and found some clothes to put on then they headed down to the cafeteria.

"Natsu! Gray! Over here" They heard Levy calling them over to a crowed table. Sitting there was; Lucy, Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel, Juvia (Who's eyes brightened when she saw Gray), Lyon, Erza and her boyfriend Jellal, Elfman and Natsu's girlfriend Lisanna. Gray when and sat next between Lucy and Erza making Lucy blush and look away. While Natsu went and sat between Elfman and Lisanna.

"Hey baby, how was your hols?" Lisanna asked instantly latching onto Natsu's arm.

"It could have been better. What about you Elfman?" Natsu said turning to face the huge muscular man.

"MAN!" Elfman shouted in reply.

"Looking forward for lessons tomorrow?" Levy asked everyone, she was sitting the other side of Lucy next to Gajeel, most people just shrugged or moaned in reply. Then the main cafeteria doors opened and a girl walked in. She wore a dark grey hoddie, black ripped skinny jeans, red converses and a black beanie. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. No one paid attention to this new girl. No one but Natsu, who couldn't help but stare. The girl must of sensed him staring, for she turned her head slightly, her cold, empty, eyes met Natsu's and she quickly looked away. The girl then left the room heading towards the office.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked Lisanna as he continued looking at the doors that the strange, black haired, girl had gone through.

"Who?" Said Lisanna raising her head that had been resting on Natsu's shoulder.

"…Never mind" Natsu tried to forget the girl, but he kept seeing her emotionless face every time he closed his eyes.

"Its getting late guys and classes start at 8, better get to bed" Erza instructed standing up and glaring at them all.

"Awh but its only 6!" Lucy moaned.

"No buts, now get your butts to your rooms" Erza said menacingly.

"Aye Sir!" Everyone whimpered (Except Elfman, who yelled _'Man'_ again) and scurried of to their rooms.

Natsu opened his door, glad that the room temperature had warmed slightly. Gray shoved past him, and at some point during the space between the door and his bed, his clothes had gone. He dived under the blankets and sighed. Natsu, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit sleepy. So he decided to go to Lucy and Levy's room.

When he arrived at their room, he bashed loudly on it until Levy opened it.

"Natsu what are you doing here!?" She squeaked.

"Bored" He replied simply and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh um…We were about to go to Erza's, wanna come with?" Levy asked opening the door a little wider, revealing Lucy sitting on her bed playing on her phone.

"Sure! I wanna know who has the pleasure of being Erza's room mate" Natsu grinned his toothy grin and entered the room.

**N/A: Re-uploading this because I just couldn't stand the original!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Raven!**

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Gray and Natsu stood outside Erza's door, numbered 314. All to nerves to knock encase the red head got mad. Juvia finally picked up the courage (manly for Gray :3) and knocked timidly. Straight away the red head opened.

"What are you all doing here?! You should all be asleep" Erza scowled at them.

"We wanted to see your room mate! And we where kinda bored" Levy piped up. Erza looked over her shoulder, back into the room and sighed a frown crossing her beautiful face.

"Ok be quiet though" Erza's eyes softened slightly.

"Is she asleep?" Gray asked tilting his head to one side and trying to see into the room, Erza shook her head and opened the door. The five of them followed Erza into the room. On Erza's side of the room the walls were a dark shade of blue. A poster hung above her bed, it had a picture of a boy with blue hair (the same shade as the walls) and a dark red tattoo over his right eye. Lucy giggled as she spotted the poster and Erza's face blushed he same colour as her hair.

"Is that Jellal?" Gray asked fighting back laughter.

"Better yet does he know?" Natsu sniggered.

"O-Of course not!" Erza blushed deeper and hurried over to the poster, trying to cover it.

"Want me to tell him?" Gray put his hands to his face and tried to mimic Erza "Oh Jellllaaalll! I loooove you, I have pictures of you all over my room! Lets go eat cake together and run away into the sunset!" Everyone laughed and Erza punched Gray's face. Suddenly there was a deep sigh from behind them, they turned around, most of them forgetting why they had actually come, Erza looked at the girl sitting on the other bed apologetically. Natsu remembered her, it was the new girl that had come into the cafeteria earlier. She had green headphones on over the top of her beanie, she had been hunched over an A5 sketch pad, but was now looking at them her eyes held no trace of emotion. The girl stood up, picking the pad up as she rose and left the room. Natsu was about to stop her, when he was stopped himself by Erza, who shook her head at him.

**X.x**

Natsu woke up to a shrill beeping noise, his mind was blank for a moment then he realised it was his alarm. He sat up and blinked, searching for his alarm clock in the darkness. Finally he found it, but couldn't turn it off so he threw it at Gray instead.

"Hey what was that for flame brain?!" Gray's growl was laced with sleep and tried to chuck it back but missed, as he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Missed me" Natsu taunted, putting his thumbs to his temples and sticking his tongue out, but it was stupid because Gray couldn't see him. Gray reached out, grabbing the first thing his hand met (which happened to be his bedside lamp) and lobed it, this time it collided with Natsu's face.

"Why you-!" Natsu grunted as he attacked Gray.  
"Stop, it's to early for this" Gray moaned, looking at the clock that he'd been hit with, the bright red numbers being the only light in the room. "Ugggh its 6:30"

"Yeah we need to get breakfast at seven thirty latest.….Or Erza will kill us" Natsu yawned and slumped down on his bed.

"Well don't go back to sleep then" Sighed Gray, getting up and searched for a light switch, his hand trailing the wall, when he switched the main light on, they both winced.

"I'm gonna have a shower" Natsu said, grabbing some clean clothes from his bag, and running to the bathroom.

"Don't take forever I still need one to!" Gray yelled after him.

An hour later (thanks to Natsu falling back asleep), both boys were showered, teeth cleaned and dressed. They headed down to the cafeteria. There were already some people there, most of their group (the girls, all woken by Erza), some other people Natsu didn't know that where sitting on other tables and the black haired girl; who was sitting table in the corner on her own.

"Hey guys!" Gray yawned and went to sit next to Lucy.

"Wow surprised you'd manage to get up on time. Non of the other boys are up yet" Sighed Erza, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Erza, who's that girl over there? Your new room mate?" Natsu asked jerking his head towards the black haired girl. Erza looked sad for a brief moment and she lowered her voice so only Natsu could hear.

"Her names Raven Spear, and she doesn't have any friends and she's new here, I feel really sorry for her…" Erza bit her lip and glanced over to the girl.

"Oh, but you're her friend right?" Natsu looked over to Raven as well, now that he looked closer, her face was still expressionless but her eyes where what intrigued him most, the icy blue colour and they where just… empty, he didn't understand how someone could be so expressionless.

"I'm trying to get her to talk to me, but so far she's only told me her name" Erza sighed again.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Natsu declared suddenly making Erza jump.

"No! Leave her be" Erza tried to stop him but it was too late, Natsu was already by her side.

"Hey there!" Natsu gave Raven his signature toothy grin and sat down opposite her. Raven said nothing, she didn't even look up at him.

"Uh, my names Natsu Dragneel" He told her, frowning at her, still she said nothing, but gave the slightest nod of her head. Then Natsu's belly rumbled loudly and he laughed, patting his stomach.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast?" He asked Raven, but she just shock her head, Natsu shrugged and went to get a bowl. He put rice crispys into the bowl, poured some milk out (then more into a glass), then he put two teaspoons of sugar in and mixed it all up. He licked his lips and was about to go and sit back down with his friends, when he caught Ravens eye. She was staring at him with the same blank expression then when she saw that he caught her staring she quickly turned her head. Natsu chuckled and changed his course so he ended up at Ravens table again, she glanced up at him as he sat down.

"You'd better eat that quick, you've got 10 minutes" She whispered, her voice had an icy edge to it and it sent a shiver down his spine. He pulled out a chair and sat down, quickly eating his rice crispys. Raven watched him though narrowed eyes.

"What?" Natsu asked swallowing the last of his breakfast. Raven shrugged and looked back down at the table. Then came the loud ring of the bell, Natsu stood up.

"Do you have English with…" Natsu raked his brains trying to remember their teachers name. "Taurus?" He said remembering. Raven nodded slightly her eyes drawn back to his, "Come on then, lets go." Natsu pulled Raven out her seat, but she flinched away from his touch. Natsu looked confused for a minute but shrugged it off and lead the way to English.

"Fullbuster?"

"Here"

"Dragneel?"

"Hi"

"McGarden?"

"Here"

"Redfox?"

"Supp?"

"Scarlet?"

"Here sir"

"Boobs?"

"Its Lucy sir!" Sniggers and giggles came from the class.

"Hmm seems we have a new student. Spear?" Raven didn't answer and when Taurus repeated the name Erza stood up.

"She's here sir" Raven glanced sideways at Erza nodded her thanks then looked away again. Taurus continued to call out names until he finished. Natsu zoned out as Taurus started his lecture. He kept looking at Lucy and asking her for answers, always calling her 'Boobs' or 'Pretty Lady'. Natsu, of course, sat next to Lisanna, who leaned on his shoulder and holding his hand. They sat behind Erza and Raven, and Natsu couldn't help but stare at Ravens back completely absorbed in the strange girl. Behind them were Gray and Lucy (although Juvia pulled up a chair and sat at the side of the table, as close as possible to Gray), to Natsu's right was Cana and Bacchus. To his left sat Gajeel and Levy. Jellal and Elfman sat on Erza's right, Jellal and Erza passing notes to one another while Taurus' back was turned. No one was paying attention. So when Lisanna lifted her head and whispered something in Natsu's ear no one really took an interest. He grinned, pulled out a lighter and scrunched up a piece of paper from his book. He held the paper to the flame then lobbed it at Taurus. Taurus yelled and fell on the floor, his hands pressed to his back in pain. Everyone stopped their whispering and looked from Natsu to Taurus, all holding back laughter.

"Who threw this!?" Taurus yelled. Gray was tempted to snake on Natsu but was stopped when Lucy put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Well?" Still everyone held their tongues. Taurus was just about to say something else but was interrupted by the bell and everyone shot out the class like bullets. Leaving Erza and Raven sitting at their desk.

"Come on, I'll take you to the next class" Erza said smiling down at Raven, Raven peered up.

"Thanks" was her simple reply.

When they got to the next class (which, according to Natsu, was pretty much a free class because the teacher never made them do anything), most of the class was already there (from running out of English) and they were all talking about what Natsu did. Erza went and sat next to Jellal, leaving Raven standing awkwardly alone in the middle of the class. She felt uncomfortable so she went to sit at an empty table but was stopped by someone turning around she saw that Natsu kid holding her wrist.

"Raven come sit with me" Natsu exclaimed, Raven looked over Natsu's shoulder to see a very angry looking white haired girl, so she shock her head and continued her way to the empty table. A couple of minutes later the chair next to her moved and a small sat down.

"Hey there! I'm Levy McGarden" Levy smiled hugely at Raven.

"I'm Raven Spear" She murmured quietly, really not up to talking to this perky girl Levy smiled again but before she could say more, a muscular man walked in and he had a strange scar over his right eye. He was followed by a man with long green hair.

"The blond is called Laxus and the other man is called Freed" Levy whispered to Raven. The class quieted down as they entered, he took a quick register, only stopping as he read out Ravens name.

"New?" He grunted to her, Raven didn't respond only looked at him through cold, narrowed eyes.  
"Well yes or no?" He sounded impatient.

"Yeah but what does it matter, get on with it" Raven spat starting to get annoyed with this bloke, the class held their breathe waiting for Laxus' response, Freed looked shocked, he stepped forward about to yell, but Laxus stopped him. He shot a look at Raven a small smile flashed on his lips then vanished, as he continued the register.

At lunch, Raven was back sitting at her table, on her own. She didn't mind, she liked being alone it let her think. She glanced up, to look over at Erza's table. Erza was the closest to a friend as she'd ever had before, even if she still didn't really think of her as a friend. She spotted Levy, chatting away to a handsome man with long messy black hair, another almost friend. Then her eyes wondered to Natsu. He was looking… no _staring_, at her. Raven flinched and lowered her head letting her hair cover her face.

"Hi" Came a quiet voice, almost a whisper. Raven glanced up again to see its owner. It was a guy, he had longish black hair that covered half of his face, and narrowed red eyes, he looked bored and uninterested in anything that was going on.

"My names Rogue Cheney" He introduced himself and sat down facing her, eyeing her carefully.

"Raven" She replied coldly.

"How comes your sitting here alone?" He asked, eyes finally connecting with hers.

"I like being alone" She replied simply and held his gaze steadily.

"Your odd" A shadow of a smile flashed across both their faces.

"Rogue! Where'd you go?" Came another male voice, deeper, he sounded pissed off.

"What?" Rogue replied bluntly, not even bothering taking his eyes away from Ravens, he knew who it was.

"Why'd ya leave?" Raven looked at the new man. He had short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, two scars just above his right eye and kinda…hot? What that the right word? The blond looked down at Raven.

"Care to tell me who this is?" Raven growled at Rogue, but continued to glare at Blondie, she didn't like his attitude.

"I'm Sting" Sting replied, he stared back at Raven "And you are?"

"Why should I tell you?" Raven glanced at Rogue, who was watching her intently, then back at Sting.

"You told this idiot didn't you?" Sting smirked, Raven just shrugged and looked away, at this point the cafeteria had gone quiet just down to a few murmuring people and most were all watching the interation between this new girl and Sting. Rogue seemed to have noticed this for he stood up, grabbed Ravens wrist and Stings shirt, and begun to dragged them away.

"Oi, get ya hands of me!" Raven growled and slapped his hand. Rogue pulled them through the empty corridors until they reached a vacant class room. Rogue didn't stop and just kicked open the door, only then did he let go of Stings collar and Ravens wrist, and pushed them in, then entered himself, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"And what in fucks name are we doing here?" Raven spat and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"'Cause you two were drawing to much attention to yourselves. So I thought we might as well come here to talk in peace." Rogue replied simply. Sting sat on a table, leaning back onto his hands.

He smirked at Raven, she huffed and sat down on the desk. Rogue continued to stand and they stayed there in an awkward silence.

"So is Natsu your boyfriend? I saw him staring at you" Sting sniggered, finally breaking the silence and Rogue mentally slapped himself.

"No. I don't need or want one" Raven laughed coldly and looked at some uninteresting papers that where scattered on the desk.

"Don't want one eh? Come on give the great Sting Eucliffe a chance babe" Sting sniggered again, giving her a perverted look. Rogue, who'd sat there watching them in silence, sighed loudly and looked away, here we go again.

"Yeah? Keep dreaming sweetie" Raven put on a fake smile, then continued looking at the desk.

"Aw come on, can you at least tell me your name?" Sting stood up, walked over to her and he was leaning down dangerously close to Ravens face their noses inches apart. Raven stiffened, not used to being this close to people and leaned back, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Raven" She said stiffly, Sting straightened up, a glint in his eye.

"Nice, so what do you say, wanna join Sabor Tooth*?" Sting grinned at her.

"No thanks I'm good" Raven declined him.

"What? Why not!?" Sting was amazed, no one ever turned down an offer to join his group.

"'Cause I don't mix well with people" She said bluntly, she was hating the fact she was talking, talking to people was a horror for her and being around a group of people made her want to throw up.

"Sting just leave it, if she doesn't want to then fine" Rogue interrupted Sting, talking for the first time, before he could say anything else. "Besides, its time for class" Raven stood up and left the room without saying anything. She headed through the now crowed halls, trying to find her way to Science.

When she arrived, most the class had already taken their seats.

"Ah you must be Raven" Raven turned to see a young man, who couldn't be any older than her, he had bronze, ginger hair, he wore glasses hiding his golden eyes.

"I'm Loki, your science teacher." He smiled warmly at her. Raven nodded a fake smile on her lips.

"Where should I sit?" Raven asked as politely as she could.

"Well we only have one spare chair…" Loki pointed to an empty chair, Raven looked at who'd she'd have to share the table with and hissed.

"Well hey there Shadow" A short haired blond, grinned at her and patted the empty chair next to him. As Raven walked to her seat, she felt glares following her, obviously from Stings fan girls.

"Hey again hun." Sting smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. She tried to shrug it off but he held on tight.

**A/N: Well hey there :3**

***Sabor Tooth: one of the many groups that have been formed in Fairy High (basically the guilds but in high school)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Raven…**

"Sting" Raven said coldly, trying once again to remove his arm "Get off me".

"Aw why babe?" He smirked, his arm tightened over her shoulder. Raven cast a look at Loki, who was sitting on Lucy's desk, trying to flirt with her, acting like he wasn't even a teacher. Gray, who was sitting next to Lucy, was resisting the urge to punch him because he was the teacher.

"You wouldn't want all your fan girls to think we were dating now, would you?" Raven growled and Sting's smirk wavered slightly.

"Now, now I don't even know them" Sting glanced up to look at all the girls who were glaring daggers at Raven. Raven was just about to spit back a remark, when the class was interrupted (Not that they were doing any work anyway) by a loud scream. Ravens looked up, it was Lucy, she was cut of mid scream as Gray smashed his lips against hers. Apparently to stop Loki from what ever move he was about to make on her, Loki pulled Gray of Lucy and punched him.

"Don't you dare touch my girl" Loki aimed to punch Gray again, but Gray ducked and sent one back. Before anyone could stop them, they became a whirl of flaying limbs. Lucy tried to stop them, but was pulled back by Natsu, who in turn, with a hungry gleam in his eyes, and joined the two fighting boys. Gajeel stood up, pushing a whining Levy of his lap, and joined the fray. Sting sniggered as he watched the boys fight, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't even think about it" Raven glared at him.

"Why, worried I'd get hurt? Sweet of you to think about my safety baby" Stings smirk was back.

"No, we just don't need the class being destroyed. Its bad enough as it is" Raven sighed. Then the bell rang for the end of the day, the class cheered and ran out. The only people left were; Loki, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel (all still fighting), Erza, Levy, Lucy, Sting and Raven.

"Stop this at once!" Erza yelled and the four fighting boys broke apart at once. Gray and Natsu hugged each other and shouted "AYE SIR!", while Levy ran into Gajeel's arms scolding him, Loki went to his desk and pushed his broken glass' back up his nose. None of them were seriously hurt, the odd bruise (and a bleeding nose in Natsu's case). Raven stood up and walked out of class, she heard foot steps following her, but she ignored them, making her way to her room. Half way there the steps behind her doubled, but she continued to ignore them. Once she reached her room, Raven unlocked the door, stepped inside and slammed it shut, hoping that it had hit her followers faces.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Raven froze when she heard the arrogant voice of Sting. "Its still early, so why are you in your room?"

"Why did you follow me?" She replied without turning.

"Want to talk, and you didn't answer my question"

"Go on then talk" She said sitting down on the edge of her bed. It wasn't only Sting, but Rogue had followed too. Rogue stood there without looking at her, he looked distracted and very uninterested. Raven turned her gaze back to Sting, eyes narrowing.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Sting asked, once again smirking like he was the winner of the lottery.

"No" Raven could almost laugh at him.

"N-No?! First you reject my offer to join Sabor, now this!" Stings anger was rising, never before had his guy been rejected.

"I told you before, I don't need or want one. Plus you have lots of fun fucking all those other girls. So no" She was now the one smirking at his reaction and she heard Rogue cough at her statement but she ignored it and so did Sting.

"Sting just leave her alone already" Rogue snapped at him.

"You too?" Sting now turned his anger on Rogue.

"Just 'cause this is the first time in your life you got rejected, doesn't mean you have to be so angry. Chill out Sting" Rogue pushed Sting down into a chair, he seemed to have shocked Sting as he was glaring at him but said nothing with was a change.

"Both of you, get the fuck out of my room!" Raven yelled at them. This shocked them both, they'd only ever heard her voice rise just above a whisper and the anger that burned deep in her words made them both shiver.

"R-Raven calm down" Rogue put a hand on her shoulder. But Raven was past the point of returning to a calm state. She'd only been there two days and already bombarded with people she wanted to start anew here and just steer clear of people but that made it imposable, why can't they just leave her alone?!

"Don't tell me to calm down Cheney!" Raven snapped at him, her hands balling into fists and something flared in her icy eyes.

"Now, now shadows we don't want want trouble" Sting had guts talking to her like that in this mood. The comment made her snap and she launched herself at Sting, punching him in the jaw and the other fist slammed into stomach before he could move. Rogue attempted to pull her away only to receive a kick in his gut.

"Raven!?" Erza stood there, in the door way surprise written across her face. Levy, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia behind her. All frozen watching Raven beat Sting. Then Natsu came to his senses and walked up to her, wrapping strong arms around her waist and pulling her back. Raven tried to escape his hold but couldn't, in the end falling limp in his arms. Sting got up from the floor, holding his head, groaning. He shot a glare at Raven who's head hung limply.

"What was all that about?" Juvia asked, while Natsu placed, the very still, body of Raven onto her bed.

"She just attacked me" Sting cringed at the pain in his jaw when he talked.

"Why?" Lucy voiced and Raven sat up.

"'Cause his a fucking, dickhead, that's why" Raven spat and ran out the room. Without thinking, Rogue ran out after her before anyone could stop either of them.

Raven had run to the girls toilets, the first place she passed after leaving her dorm, she stood over a sink silently cursing herself.  
"Don't cry, don't cry" Raven muttered to herself, only for tears to start streaming down her face. "Fuck it, I haven't cried in years. Why now?"

"Raven are you in there?" Came a soft masculine voice through the door. Raven sniffed and whipped her sleeve across her cheeks removing the tears. She walked to the door and opened it, just a tiny bit, to reveal Rogues concerned face.

"What do you want?" She snapped, but her voice broke revealing her pained tone.

"Just wondering if your ok… Can you come out so I can talk to you properly?" He demanded. Signing, Raven opened the door and stepped out. Rogue flinched at the sight of her flushed face, red rimed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I'm perfect, never better" She said through clenched teeth.  
"You don't look ok" Rogue sighed and shook his head, his hair waving with the movement. Raven couldn't hold it back any longer, she let out a sob and flung her arms around Rogue's neck surprising both Rogue and herself.

"Come on, you can sit in my room for awhile" He suggested placing his hands on her hips and pushing her back slightly. "Don't worry Sting wont be there" He added seeing her hesitation.

Raven sat on Rogues lap, he was sitting on his bed, while she cried out the tears she'd been holding back for years. He sat with his arms around her, attempting to comfort her.

"It'll be ok" He mumbled, slightly uncomfortable about her crying into his chest.

"S-Sure it w-will. Everyone s-says that" She sobbed, then heard the door opening. Raven buried her head into his chest, hoping that who ever it was, wouldn't see her face.

"Raven come on, lets go back to our room" Raven recognised Erza's concerned voice, and felt Rogues grip loosen, but she clung to his shirt, as if he was her life line.

"Raven go on" Rogue tried to gently push her away, but she held on tightly. Then she felt Erza grab her arms and, with Rogues help, Raven was pulled from his lap and into Erza's embrace. The red head held her tightly and guided her from Rogues room.

Erza placed Raven down on her bed, she fell back, her head collided with the pillows. Raven's tears seemed to of drained her energy.

"I'll be back in a bit, just gonna go tell the others your ok, and get some cake. Unless you want to come too?" Erza stood by the door ready to leave.

"No, I just want to sleep" Raven muttered staring up at the ceiling.

"Ok I wont be long. I'll bring you back some cake" Erza smiled then left. Raven sighed deeply then broke out in another fit of sobs, she just couldn't seem to stop herself now not after finally breaking down.

After what seemed like hours (in fact it had only been 30 minutes) Raven had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep. Only to be woken by the creaking sound of her opening door.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Erza appeared, she was carrying two plates that each held a slab of chocolate cake. Raven looked at the cake but she didn't feel very hungry, she shook her head and sat up.

"Ok. I got you some cake, oh and Natsu wants to see you" Erza placed the cake down in front of her, then sat down on her own bed and started to ear her own cake. Raven shrugged and started to pick at the cake not really in the mood to eat.

"I don't want to see anyone right now" She muttered and continued to pick at the cake.

"But your ok with me here right? And if your not gonna eat that I'll have it" Erza eyed the cake that was currently being picked to pieces, hungrily, her own had vanished. Raven narrowed her eyes at her.

"Sure, I guess" Raven passed the cake over to her.

"How comes you don't want to see Natsu?" Erza asked while shovelling cake into her mouth.

"I just told you! Its not Natsu, I don't want to see anyone!" Raven slumped back against the pillows.  
"Ok then why don't you want to see anyone?" Erza asked, being the nosy women she is.

"I just need time to cool off. And I don't want to leave the room in case I run into _him_" Raven spat the last word in pure hatred.

"Ok, ok. Well Natsu's standing right outside, so um" Erza's voice was muffled by the last mouthful of cake. Raven sighed and went to the door, she opened it a crack and looked out at the familiar pink haired boy.

"Supp Ray?" Natsu grinned, not noticing how pissed she looked.  
"What do you want?" She growled, Erza was leaning forwards on her bed to listen while whipping cake from her mouth.

"What? Cant I see how my friends doing?" His face fell slightly in disappointment.

"Sorry" She muttered, then Natsu pushed past her and into the room. "Ugh! Get out!" Raven yelled in frustration. Natsu turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing and lips pulling down at the corners.  
"Jeez if this is what I get for helping my friends-" Natsu stopped suddenly as Raven's eyes started to water again. She cursed and sprinted out the room. "Raven!" He called after her, but she was gone.

**X.x**

Raven sat at the edge of the schools felid. She had her knees up and head buried in her arms.

"Stupid Natsu" She cursed. "Why couldn't he just leave me alone!?"

"'Cause I'm worried about you" Raven looked up sharply and glared at Natsu, he was crouched beside her, his hands hovering above her arm, unsure on whether to touch her or not.

"Why are you worried about me? You don't even know me!" She spat.

"Well sorry, but I consider you as my friend, and I don't like it when my friends cry, ok?" Natsu stood up, intertwining his fingers together and biting his lip. Raven ignored him and rested her head back on her crossed arms.

"I'll go get Sting" Natsu turned to go, but Raven sprung up and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. Natsu looked up, shocked, Raven was sitting on his stomach, one leg each side, pinning his wrists to the ground above his head.

"Don't you dare" She hissed, her face was inch's from his and she was breathing heavily.

"O-Ok" Natsu was still slightly stunned that she had straddled him, only to stop him from getting Sting. She sat up slowly, releasing Natsu's wrists, and he was surprised at how unwilling she seemed to get up.

"Uh" Natsu blushed lightly as he looked at Raven, who was still seated on him. Embarrassment flicked through her eyes, before rolling off him so she was then lying on her back in the grass next to him.

"Sorry" She muttered, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky. Natsu moved so he was on his side looking at her, resting his head on his fist and elbow on the grass. He studded her tense, emotionless, face for a few moments before replying with a simple,

"For?" Raven glanced at him; he was watching her through narrowed eyes, a slight frown showing on his features.

"For that…" She trailed off as Natsu stood up and then held his hand out for her. She eyed it for a heartbeat, before reaching out and grabbing his surprisingly warm hand.

"Don't sweat it" He grinned, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go back inside, I'm starving!" He laughed, running off in the direction of their school, towing her along with him.

Natsu burst into the cafeteria, a couple of heads turned to see who had caused the sound, but none looking very surprised to see it was Natsu. They made their way to a table where plenty of snacks had been laid out, Natsu grabbed a packed of crisps while Raven eyed the food briefly, before deciding she didn't want anything. They went to sit at an empty table, seen as no one from Natsu's group was about, and sat in silence as Natsu crunched his crisps.

"I've never seen you eat anything" Natsu suddenly stated, breaking the silence. Raven smiled half-heartedly at him, contemplating her answer.

"I guess I've just never really found food very…appealing" She mused, Natsu gaped at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"Food is the most amazing thing ever invented!" He protested, leaning across the table and shoving the half eaten bag of crisps in her face. "Eat. Now!" He demanded. Raven giggled lightly (causing Natsu to stare at her with a light blush across his cheeks) and pushed his hand away.

"No thanks" She smiled at his crestfallen expression, then leaned across the table to pat his head. "Maybe another time" She told him, sitting back in her chair. Natsu ignored the gentle pat on his head, and looked up; the cafeteria had become increasingly busy during their little talk. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Gajeel had now come in and where sitting at a table nearer the centre of the room. Natsu looked back at Raven, who had been watching him through narrowed eyes in silence.

"Do you wanna meet some of my other friends?" He asked Raven who looked hesitant before reluctantly nodding her head slowly; he grinned and grabbing her hand, pulled her to where the others were sitting.

"Hey guys! You all remember Raven" He sat down at the table and made Raven sit in an empty chair next to his. Lucy and Erza smiled in greeting.

"Hey again" Gray smirked, and quickly stripped down to his boxers. Raven raised an eyebrow at his strange action.

"Gray, your clothes!" Erza hissed, Gray jumped up and started to franticly search for his discarded clothes. Raven looked at the other man, he had long black, messy, hair and way too many piercing, she briefly wondered if his dick was pierced as well…

"And that metal head is Gajeel" Natsu pointed at the said man, he gave a short grunt in acknowledgement, before becoming silent again. Raven sent a small smile to Gajeel, before turning back to Natsu.

"Where's everyone else, you're tables usually crowed…" She lowered her voice, slightly nervous about the blonde and, as Natsu had called him, Metal Head.

"Hmm some are probably out or in their rooms. Most don't stay behind at the school when lessons have finished for the day" He grinned, while Raven looked thoughtful.

"Do-Do you think you could take me out somewhere tomorrow?" She asked, an embarrassed smile flashed across her face. Natsu studded her for a moment, then smiled widely.

"Sure, we can go to this really nice little café, or there's a cool sweet shop with soooo many different yummy sweets!" Natsu started blabbering on excitedly, Raven shrank down, scared by his sudden bust of joy he seemed to have found. Erza turned away from Lucy and saw Ravens frightened look, she smiled sympathetically and shrugged. "-Hey are you even listening to me?!" Natsu's voice interrupted Ravens silent exchange with Erza. She looked back at Natsu and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah it sounds great Natsu, can we go straight after lessons" She asked, he looked at her with curiosity but didn't probe only nodded. The real reason was that she just didn't want any more risk of running into Sting, and if Natsu took her out somewhere then that lowers the risk.

"Pft looks like pinky here finally got himself a date" Gajeel chucked and smirked at Raven "Although I don't know why you'd go with him, I'm mean, I'm so much sexier than he his" Natsu growled while Ravens eyes widened slightly. Erza put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and forced him back into his seat.

"Now now Gajeel, we should be happy for Natsu, after all Lisanna is only interested in trying to get him into the bed at the moment, it's been awhile since his last proper date" Lucy chimed in, smiling brightly at Natsu, who was left spluttering at her words.

"It's not a date!" Raven hissed, jumping up and she quickly fled the cafeteria.

"Now look what you've done" It was the last thing she heard from them before she was out of earshot.

**X.x**

Raven stomped back and forth across her room, muttering expletives under her breath. It wasn't a date with Natsu; she just needed to get out and away from Sting. Besides, he was dating Lisanna, so even if she wanted to she couldn't… _'No! I can't think like that'_ she screamed inwardly. Natsu is one of the very first friends she'd made; she couldn't ruin it by thinking that way about him, not now not when she was finally opening up to people.

There was a sudden knock at the door, causing Raven to jump in shock and almost scream. She crept to the door and opened it, trying to calm herself with the fact that if it had been Sting, he would have just come in without knocking and possibly breaking down her door. She was surprised to see Rogue standing there, one hand on the door frame, leaning forwards. They both took a quick step back, a light blush on both their faces, when they realised how close their faces had been.

"Rogue" Raven nodded, opening the door wider so he could follow her inside. He brushed past her, into the room, uttering quite thanks as he pasted. Raven closed the door then turned slowly to face him. "And what can I do for you today?"

"Stings having a party this Saturday and wanted to invite you" He replied in a bored voice, eyes roaming the room, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah right, if he wanted to invite me then he should have asked me personally not send someone to do it for him. So no" She answered, plonking herself down onto her bed. Rogue finally looked at Raven, his eyes locking with hers.

"He figured you'd reject, so it's an order, also he sent me 'cause he knew you wouldn't run if I came to talk to you" Raven blushed at his words, it was true, even though she hated to admit it, she wouldn't dream of running from the man in front of her. "Oh and it's a pool party so don't forget your bikini" He finished, then left the room without even a goodbye. Raven sighed, surprising herself at her sudden sadness from the way Rogue had acted. But a party sound like fun, besides, she'd never been invited to a big, house party like this before. And she dreaded what Sting may do if she didn't turn up, maybe she could bring along Erza and Gajeel, every some seems scared of Erza, and Gajeel... Well just looking at him sent shivers down her spine, and not in the good way.

**X.x**

Raven woke the next morning to violent shaking from Erza; she was leaning over her and muttering angrily about how they would be late. Raven sat up slowly, stretching and rubbing sleep from her eyes. When she finished yawning, she noticed Erza had already changed.

"Morning Erza, what's the time?" Raven asked while swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up slowly.

"7 o'clock! Hurry up Raven you over slept" Erza scolded.

"Chill, lessons don't start till 8, you go down and I'll be there shortly, I don't eat breakfast anyway" Raven calmed the stressed red head, Erza nodded sharply then left the room. Raven let out a long sigh and flopped back down on the bed _'5 more minutes couldn't hurt…'_ she thought, closing her eyes.


End file.
